Not So Different At All
"Not So Different At All" is a a song featured in [[Rags (movie)|''Rags'']]. It is performed by Max Schneider as Charlie Prince. Lyrics The bright lights is flashing I'm surrounded by madness Yellow cabs is passing I'm just trying to make it Something special to me Change falls at my feet Big dreams of Hollywood Won't you come take a closer look? I'm seeing the bright lights, the fancy cars Cover of magazines That's what I want But if you could look inside my heart Then you will see Come a little bit closer We're not so different at all Hey so, a matter , a way of my life i see the bright light the fancy cars I live my dream do,nt go real far went you look in my heart you will see just com a little bit closer we're not so different at all At all At all Hey, we're not so different at all At all At all Hey, we're not so different at all You looking at me Tell me what you see You should know we're not so different at all The shoot for the stars I think we'll go far Believe me 'cause we're not so different I see you on the big screen You see me chasing my dreams We kinda do the same thing We're not so different, are we? It's nothing to it Together we can do this It's only just a matter, a matter, a matter of time I'm seeing the bright lights, the fancy cars Cover of magazines That's what I want But if you could look inside my heart Then you will see Come a little bit closer We're not so different at all At all At all Hey, we're not so different at all At all At all Hey, we're not so different at all I'm looking at you We're similar, too Don't you see we're not so different at all? I know where I'm from A kid from the slums But you see we're not so different My music's on the corner Your music's got me on ya It plays throughout the city And I don't think I'm dreaming, baby I'm gonna do it Pursue my dream in music It's only just a matter, a matter, a matter of time I see the bright lights, the fancy cars I'ma live my dream Gonna go real far If you look inside my heart Then you will see So come a little bit closer We're not so different at all At all We're not so different at all At all We're not so different at all What's up? I'm dreaming I'm living it up It's true, I love what I do, yeah No, I'm never giving it up Throw me the ball I'll hit it out the park Just a little light trying to get out of the dark And even when I shine, I'll never stop Yeah, yeah, dark child I see the bright lights, the fancy cars I'ma live my dream Gonna go real far If you look inside my heart Then you will see So come a little bit closer We're not so different at all At all We're not so different at all At all We're not so different at all Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs by Charlie Prince Category:Songs by Max Schneider Category:Includes lyrics Category:Songs on soundtrack